That's So Raven: Meet The McGuires
by lizzieandgordo
Summary: The McGuire's from Lizzie McGuire's gets transferred to Sanfransisco, where they go to Raven, Chelsea, and Eddie's school from That's So Raven. This is a Lizzie McGuire/That's So Raven crossover. Read and Review.
1. Chapter1

  
  
  
  


That's So Raven: Meet the McGuire's.  
  


Summary: The McGuire's from Lizzie McGuire's gets transferred to Sanfransisco, where they go to Raven, Chelsea, and Eddie's school from That's So Raven. This is a Lizzie McGuire/That's So Raven crossover.  
  


Note: I don't own anyone from Lizzie McGuire or That's So Raven. I'll say Raven and the gang are in Middle School and are 14. I forgot what Sam does so I'll make it up.  


More to come.  
  


(Scene) McGuire's home. Lizzie's family room.  
  
Lizzie: Why did you call us down here Mom? I was on the phone with Gordo and Miranda.  
  
Matt: You're on the phone with them like fourteen hours a day. Don't you sleep?  
  
Lizzie: Shut up worm.

  
  


Matt: I didn't do anything.

  
  


Lizzie: Sure.  
  
Jo: Kids stop fighting.  
  
Lizzie: He started it.  
  
Matt: Did not.  
  


Lizzie: Did to.  


Matt: Did not.  
  
Jo: Who cares who started it. It doesn't matter.  
  
Sam: Now. Listen. We're moving.  
  
Lizzie yelling: What? Why?  
  
Sam: Let me explain. I got transferred to another job in Sanfransisco.

  
  


Lizzie yelling: Sanfransisco? Couldn't you just turn the job down?

  
  


Sam: I'm sorry guys. It pays 200 dollars a day.

  
  


Jo: Lots of money.

  
  


(Scene) Sanfransisco. The McGuire's just got into their new house. They go to their new school tomorrow.. They moved early in the morning.

  
  


Lizzie: Nice house.

  
  


Sam: I know.

  
  


Matt: It looks weird.

  
  


Lizzie: Get used to it.

  
  


Matt: Hey you're not the boss of me.

  
  


Lizzie: Well I'm older than you so I am.

  
  


Matt yelling: Mom Lizzie's bossing me around.

  
  


Jo: Lizzie. Stop bossing your brother around.

  
  


(Scene) Baxter home.

  
  


Raven: Hey Corey.

  
  


Corey: What?

  
  


Raven: Could I have some money?

  
  


Corey: How much?

  
  


Raven: Ten bucks?

  
  


Corey: Ok. I'll give it to you.

  
  


Raven: Really?

  
  


Corey: No. But thanks for asking.

  
  


He starts to laugh.

  
  


(Scene) Next day. School. Eddie, Chelsea, and Raven are walking.

  
  


Raven: So then I ask Corey if I could have ten dollars and he said sure and I'm like really? And he says no but thanks for asking.

  
  


Chelsea: Rae. Why would you go to Corey?

  
  


Raven: Mom and Dad wouldn't give it to me they said that if I wanted money I need to get a job.

  
  


Eddie: Man that's harsh Rae.

  
  


She stops frozen which means she has a vision.

  
  


Vision. School. Classroom. Mr. Lawler has a girl with him. Mr. Lawler spits when he talks. Think of Daffy Duck when he talks

  
  


Mr. Lawler: It seems we have a new pupil in our class. What is your name?

  
  


Girl: Lizzie McGuire.

  
  


End of Vision.

  
  


Eddie: What is it? Did you have a vision Rae?

  
  


Chelsea: It's bad isn't it? I have to date Corey?

  
  


Raven: No. We're having a new student. She's a girl. Her name is something McGuire.

  
  


Eddie: You don't remember her first name?

  
  


Raven: Nope.

  
  


Eddie: This is great. A new chick in the school.

  
  


To Be Continued. How did you like it? Please read and review.

  
  



	2. Chapter2

A  
  
  
  
Chapter2.  
  


(Scene) School. Lizzie walks in.  
  


Lizzie: Nice school.  
  


She walks to the classroom. She stands by a teacher.  
  


Mr. Lawler: Class. It seems we have a new pupil in our class. What is your name.  
  


Lizzie: Lizzie McGuire.  
  


Mr. Lawler: Well take a seat behind Eddie.  
  


Lizzie: Where's he?  
  


Mr. Lawler. Eddie. Raise your hand.  
  


He raises his hand. She starts to walk to her desk. He leans over to Raven.  
  


Eddie whispering: Oh my gosh Rae. She's coming over behind me.  
  


(Scene) Lunch. Lizzie is sitting by herself. Raven, Eddie, and Chelsea comes over.  
  


Raven: Mind if we sit with you?  
  


Lizzie: I don't mind.  
  


They sit down.  
  


Lizzie: Hey. Aren't you in all my classes so far?  
  


Raven: What a coincidence. I'm Raven Baxter.  
  


Eddie: I'm Eddie.  
  


Chelsea: And I'm Chelsea.  
  


Lizzie: I'm Lizzie McGuire.  
  


Raven: Maybe we can all be friends.  
  


Lizzie: Sure.  
  


Raven: I have a secret to tell you. Only my family, and Eddie and Chelsea know. I want you to know also.  
  


Lizzie: Ok.  
  


Raven leans over to Lizzie's ear.  
  


Raven: I can see the future.   
  


Lizzie whispering: Are you serious?  
  


Raven whispering : Yes.  
  


Lizzie whispering: Cool.

Raven leans away from Lizzie's ear.  
  


Raven: Don't tell anyone.  
  


Lizzie: Ok.  
  


Raven: Not even your family.  
  


Lizzie: Ok.  
  


Raven: So girl. Tell me about yourself.  
  


Lizzie: Well I'm fourteen. I have two best friends since I was a little girl. There names are David but everyone calls him Gordo, and there's Miranda.  
  


(Scene) Lizzie's house. Lizzie walks in.

  
  


Lizzie: Hi Mom. I'm home.

  
  


Jo walks in.

  
  


Jo: Hey Lizzie. How was your first day?

  
  


Lizzie: Weird. I met some new friends. They are Raven Baxter, her friends Eddie, and Chelsea.

  
  


Jo: You don't mean Baxter, as in Baxter?

  
  


Lizzie: Why?

  
  


Jo: They're our next door neighbors. They also have a son named Corey who's about Matt's age.

  
  


Lizzie: Cool. Can I call Gordo and Miranda?

  
  


Jo: Sure. You may call them three times a week since we're long distance. 

  
  


Lizzie: Great.

  
  


(Scene) Lizzie's room. She calls Gordo and Miranda. We do split screen three ways.

  
  


Gordo: Hello?

  
  


Lizzie: Hey guys.

  
  


Miranda: What's up? How's Sanfransisco?

  
  


Lizzie: It's ok. I miss you guys a lot. I also met some new friends also.

  
  


Miranda: Who?

  
  


Lizzie: There names are Raven, Chelsea and Eddie. They go to my school. Raven is my next door neighbor also.

  
  


Miranda: Don't forget about us though.

  
  


Lizzie: I won't. What's been going on at school?

  
  


Miranda: Kate tripped into a pile of mud, and started to scream because her clothes, and her face were all muddy.

  
  


Lizzie laughs.

  
  


Miranda: And Larry had a bucket of worms and swallowed them all at once then barfed.

  
  


Gordo: Tudgeman.

  
  


Miranda: And Ethan kissed me.

  
  


Lizzie: He kissed you? Not Ethan Craft. 

  
  


Miranda: Yes Ethan Craft. 

  
  


Lizzie: I can't believe it. You are so lucky girl. So Gordo, what's happening with you?

  
  


Gordo: Nothing. Hey Lizzie?

  
  


Lizzie: Yeah?

  
  


Gordo: Will you be my girlfriend?

  
  


Lizzie: I...

  
  


To be continued. What will she say? Yes, no, maybe? If she says yes it will be a long distance relationship. Stay tuned for chapter three.

  
  



End file.
